The present invention refers to a medical kit, including container for preserving teat swabs with a maximum of protection from impurities and germs and for holding them available for immediate and rapid use upon their removal from the protective container.
Teat swabs serve for the treatment of inflammations of the milk passages in the teats and udders of lactating animals. The swabs are inserted from without into the milk duct of the teat after the lower tip has been coated with a salve enabling easier insertion of the test swabs on the one hand and containing medicated substances on the other. As a rule, the teat swabs comprise a thin wire covered with textile fibers which can also be saturated with medication.
In the past it was common practice to keep teat swabs of the type in question in a container whose interior can be subdivided into two compartments, one holding the swabs themselves and the other containing the salve. Upon application of the swabs, the tip is dipped to a greater or lesser depth into the salve in order to moisten the tip. As experience, shows, storage containers of this type have considerable disadvantages. They are above all virtually unprotected from soiling and infestation with germs inevitably occurring in the coarse operation of livestock farms. Furthermore, as a rule the hands of the persons using the teat swabs are not as clean as they should be, and when a teat swab kept in a storage container is grasped, it happens frequently enough that the remaining swabs in the container become soiled. In addition, the lid of the container occasionally falls to the ground, which also has similar results.